Blog użytkownika:TosiaFrozen/Kraina Lodu 2 - Rozdział 6 "Choroba"
Elsa wróciła do pokoju. Sięgnęła po szczotkę i zaczęła rozczesywać swoje platynowe włosy. Napiła się wody i położyła się spać. Nie wiedziała, że Celine dodała syropu do napoju. Śniły jej się dziwne rzeczy, nie wiedziała co oznaczają. Była w lesie, przed nią stał mężczyzna z kwiatem, który po chwili znikł razem z rośliną, a ona zaczęła płakać. Obudziła się cała spocona. Miała łzy w oczach, a jej serce biło bardzo szybko. W tym czasie Kristoff i Anna byli razem w ogrodach królewskich, a król i królowa Nasturii postanowili sprawdzić czy to prawda… Czy kobieta, którą widzieli to wiedźma, która porwała ich najmłodszego syna… - Wszystko się zgadza. - szli przez długi korytarz rozmawiając szeptem. – On jest podobny do naszego syna i ma to samo imię to musi być on. - I uważa, że ona to jego matka. – powiedział król. Mówili do siebie póki nie doszli do pokoju Celine. Miała uchylone drzwi, zza których dochodził złowieszczy śmiech. - Wchodzimy ? – spytała Eliza. - Tak… - odpowiedział Leon. Leonardo jako mężczyzna wszedł pierwszy, a za nim Eliza. Celine stała odwrócona od nich. - Czego szukacie ? – spytała. - Celine. – powiedział. – Wiemy, że to ty. Wiemy, że narzeczony księżniczki to nasz syn. - Tak. - Nie uciekniesz już. – rzekł. – Wszystko wyjdzie na jaw. - Za mało mnie znacie. – mówiła. – Ze mną nikt nie wygra. - To się okaże. – powiedział król. – Kristoff się o wszystkim dowie, a ty pójdziesz siedzieć ! - Myślicie, że wam uwierzy ? – spytała wiedźma. – O nie… On myśli, że to ja jestem jego matką, a mój plan powoli się spełnia… - Jaki plan ? - Wkrótce będę rządzić Nasturią. – powiedziała i ze śmiechem znikła. - I co teraz ? – spytała Eliza męża. - Nie wiem… - pocałował ją w czoło. – Na początku trzeba powiedzieć Kristoffowi i Hansowi… W tym czasie Kristoff bujał Annę na huśtawce w ogrodzie. Była szeroka więc usiadł obok ukochanej. - Anno ? – spytał. – Czym się tak martwisz ? - Elsą. – popatrzała na niego. – Była dzisiaj u Hansa, a on mówił że zależy mu na niej, że ją kocha. - A ona ? - Nie wiem. – mówiła. – Nie chciała mi powiedzieć, myślisz że on się zmienił ? - Nie wiem… - rzekł. – Możliwe. - Tak, ale boję się o Elsę. – powiedziała ze smutną miną. – Jeżeli zakocha się w nim, a on wykorzysta ją do tego by zająć tron w Arendelle będzie obwiniać siebie, że zaufała mu. - Jak na razie wszystko jest w porządku. – uśmiechnął się i podniósł jej podbródek. Rozmowę przerwał król z królową, którzy biegli w ich stronę. - Księżniczko ! – krzyknął król. – Kristoffie ! Anna i Kristoff wstali natychmiast. Byli zdziwieni. - Wiem, że zabrzmi to dziwnie, ale… - przerwał. - Kristoff jesteśmy twoimi prawdziwymi rodzicami. – dokończyła królowa. Kristoff stał chwilę w osłupieniu tak samo jak Anna. - Proszę ? – spytał. - Celine to wiedźma. – zaczęła opowiadać. – Kiedy byłeś mały porwała Cię i wychowywała, a potem uciekłeś. Chce tronu w Nasturii, a ty jesteś najmłodszym księciem więc zapewniłbyś jej władzę. - Ja księciem ? – dopytywał się. - Tak. – powiedział król. – Wiem, że to dla ciebie trudne. - Jeżeli jestem waszym synem… - przerwał. – To Hans… - Jest twoim bratem. – wtrąciła Anna. Kristoff usiadł na ławce zakrywając twarz ręką. - Kristoff… - uśmiechnęła się matka. - Skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie kłamiecie ? – spytał, a królowa odkryła rękę na której widać było znamię. - Kristoff ty masz identyczne ! – krzyknęła Anna. - Tak… - wstał. – Nareszcie… Mam rodzinę. Przytulił rodziców, a Anna patrzała na tą scenę z łzami w oczach. - Nie płacz kochanie. – podszedł do niej król i również przytulił. – Teraz wszyscy będziemy rodziną, ale co z Celine ? Nie wiemy co teraz planuje. - Leon. – powiedziała królowa. – A królowa Elsa ? Dolewała jej czegoś do wody. - Co ?! – krzyknęła Anna i pobiegła do siostry, a za nią wszyscy inni. Anna wparowała do pokoju i zastała Elsę kaszlącą, mokrą do suchej nitki z łzami w oczach. - Elsa ! – krzyknęła i podbiegła do niej. – Elsa wszystko dobrze ? - Anno… - powiedziała. – Co mi jest ? Królowa podeszła do Elsy i przyłożyła rękę do jej czoła. - Jest chora… - rzekła. – To przez te czary. - Jakie czary ? – spytała zdziwiona Elsa. - To nie ważne. – powiedział Kristoff. – Musimy jechać do Trolli. - A Hans ? – spytała królowa. – Leon musimy mu powiedzieć. Gdy Elsa usłyszała jego imię przypomniał jej się sen. - Hans śnił mi się… - mówiła. – Trzymał jakiś kwiat w ręce, a potem umarł. Ja zaczęłam płakać i obudziłam się… - Co to oznacza ? – spytała Anna Kristoffa. - Nie wiem… - powiedział. – Chodźcie jedziemy. - Wy jedźcie my porozmawiamy z Hansem. – powiedział król. Elsa zarzuciła pelerynę i pojechała z Anną i Kristoffem do Trolli, a królowie poszli do Hansa. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Cześć wam :3 Oto 6 rozdział w którym Elsa zaczyna być chora... Przygoda dopiero się zaczyna :D Myślę, że rozdział wam się podoba i przepraszam za jakie kolwiek tam błędy i wg. :3 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania